The Fantastic Adventures of Rose and John
by YJ-Obsessed
Summary: First DW fanfic. Basically, this is just a story about the life of Rose and the Meta Crisis Doctor after the Doctor and Donna leave in the TARDIS. It's how I imagine their lives going on. Rated T for possible content.
1. Prologue

**A prologue to the story I'm working on right now. This is just the dialogue from "Journey's End" where the Doctor leaves Rose at Bad Wolf Bay, again. The scene in the middle is a deleted scene.**

"_You were born in battle: full of blood and anger and revenge. Remind you of someone? That's me. When we first met. And you made me better. Now you can do the same for him." _

_Rose shook her head tearfully. "But he's _not you_." _

"_He needs you. And that's _very_ me." _

_Donna spoke up, knowing how hard this was on her best mate. "But it's better than that. Don't you see what he's trying to give you?" she asked Rose. Donna gestured toward the Human Doctor. "Tell her; go on." _

"_I look like him, I think like him. Same memories, same everything. Except I've only got one heart."_

_Rose swallowed the lump of hope bubbling in her. "Which means?" she asked softly. _

"_I'm part human. Specific, the aging part…I'll grow old and never regenerate. I've only got one life, Rose Tyler. I could spend it with you…if you want." _

"_You'll g-grow old a-a-at the same time as me," Rose restated, disbelieving. _

"_Together," the human Doctor confirmed._

* * *

"_Oh and don't forget this….Chunk of TARDIS," the Doctor tossed his Meta Crisis double the bit of TARIDS coral he'd broken off. "Grow your own." _

"_But that takes thousands of years," the other Doctor complained. _

"_If you shatterfry the plasmic shell and modify the dimensional stabiliser to a foldback harmonic to a 36.3, you accelerate the growth power by 59," Donna explained quickly._

* * *

"_Hang on," Rose called when the Doctor and Donna started to leave. The Doctor turned back, the Meta Crisis coming forward as well. "When I last stood on this beach, on the worst day of my life, what was the last thing you said to me?" She gave the Doctor a hard look. "Go on, say it."_

"_I said Rose Tyler," he replied, voice full of emotion._

_She nodded. "Yeah, and how was that sentence gonna end?" _

_He looked at her meaningfully. "Does it need saying?" _

_Actually, yeah, it does, she thought to herself. Turning to the other man with the face she loved, she asked, "And you, Doctor? What was the end of that sentence?" _

_He leaned forward, resting his hand so gently on her arm, and whispered into her ear, "I will always love you." That was all she needed. Of course, she'd always hoped that's what he'd been about to say, but all she'd wanted to was hear it from his lips. Rose grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him down into a long overdue kiss, full of passion and longing. It was the beginning of the rest of their lives. _


	2. A New Beginning

Rose watched as the TARDIS disappeared, feeling her heart clench. He was leaving her, again. She couldn't breathe. Tears burned her eyes and her throat was closing up. How could she feel the same pain twice in one lifetime? How could life be this cruel?

Standing there, on that same beach, all Rose could think about was the last time she'd been there, the last time he'd left her. He didn't say goodbye then, and he hadn't said goodbye this time. She loved him in ways that she had never loved Mickey. She would have spent the rest of her life with him, watching herself grow old while he stayed young forever, just so that he wouldn't have to be alone. Rose would have given up everything just to be with him. Even for one more day. _And why couldn't he just say goodbye? _

And then, as suddenly as the pain had started, it was gone with a warm, familiar hand slipping into hers. Rose looked around and saw the Doctor, the new, human Doctor, smiling tenderly down at her. "Doctor," she whispered. "_My Doctor_. . ."

His small smile turned into a broad grin, one that she found as familiar as the hand that was fitted inside of her own. "Rose Tyler," the Doctor answered. That was all that needed to be said. Both knew that it was the other's way of saying 'I love you,' and neither would ever doubt that fact again.

"C'mon then. Mum's gonna be itching to get back to Tony. Let's go home, yeah?" He nodded and they made their way over to Jackie, who was still making arrangements with her husband. They ended up waiting nearly an hour for a cab to come and take them to an inn while they waited for Pete to come and pick them up. Despite Jackie's obvious disapproval, Rose stayed with the Doctor in his room, leaving Jackie on her own for the night.

They were laying on the queen sized bed together and talking when a thought occurred to Rose. "So, I suppose you'll have to find a new name for yourself. Y'can't really go by 'the Doctor' now, can you? Not properly. What name will you choose, then? John Smith?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Actually, I was thinking John Noble. After all, Donna is the one who gave me life, so, essentially, she's my mother. Whatcha think?"

"Mm. John Noble," Rose said slowly, letting the sound roll around in her mouth. "I think it'll do nicely." _And Rose Noble rings much better than Rose Smith._


End file.
